scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scare of the Aztecs
|previousepisode = ''An Underwater Scare with a Terrifying Ghost Shark |nextepisode = Chili Factory Scare! }} Scare of the Aztecs is the sixth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you like the Aztecs? Well Scooby and Shaggy don't! They pass a destroyed Aztec museum that just opened yesterday! They discover something though... an Aztec Beast is hunting the cowards! So get ready to become history! Plot "Rum!" exclaims Scooby. "Like, I'll say, three scoops of Aztec chocolate ice cream!" says Shaggy. They are in a drive through getting ice cream. "Two triple-scooped Aztec chocolates," says the man. He gives them two cones. "Like, thanks," says Shaggy. He rolls up the window and drives off. "Like, this is great stuff Scooby!" says Shaggy, licking the last bit of ice cream. "Reah!" says Scooby. He stuffs the entire on into his mouth, swallows, and laughs. ... "Like, what kind of ruins are those?" asks Shaggy, pointing out the window. There is a destroyed museum and it seems to be on fire. "The Aztec Beast!" yells a worker, running out of the museum. Suddenly, a giant feathered serpent leaps at him and eats the worker. Then it turns to Scooby and Shaggy and a chase scene begins. Scooby is running from the Aztec Beast. He dresses up as a bigger Aztec Beast and scares the Aztec Beast away, ending the chase scene. An old man runs over. "That beast came from my time machine!" yells the man. He grabs Scooby and Shaggy and drags them to the direction of a mountain that's a dark and stormy night atop. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in a lab. "I am Dr. Bob!" says the old man. Scooby and Shaggy sit down next to a few other people. "The Aztec Beast came from this time machine!" The Doctor presses a button and the beast flies into it. He presses another button and the beast vanishes. The crowd gasps and then Dr. Bob grins. "Now I'm going to start bidding after somebody tests it, how about you two?" asks Dr. Bob. "Like, us?" asks Shaggy. "Rikes!" says Scooby. "If you can defeat the beast in the past, it won't destroy Aztec chocolate in the present!" says Bob. "Aztec chocolate?" asks Scooby. "Like, last one there's an old ice cream cone!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby dart into the see-through tube. Dr. Bob presses a button and they vanish. "They will take me pictures of the past and you will all see how much my time machine is worth!" says Dr. Bob. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are in Aztec times. They look around them and see a house. "Like, inside!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby walk inside the house just as a woman comes in. "This is my house, get out or die!" yells the woman. "Who are you?" asks Shaggy. "Ms. Naomi, now die for not getting out!" yells the woman. She picks up a spear and Scooby and Shaggy flee. Naomi tosses the spear and it misses. Shaggy picks it up as he sees the beast coming. "Like, we want ice cream!" says Shaggy. He tosses the spear at the beast. "We rid rit!" cheers Scooby. Shaggy snaps some photos of the Aztec scenery, and then he and Scooby vanish. They find themselves back in the tube. They run out. "Like, we got the photos sir!" says Shaggy. "Wait a minute, Aztecs speak Nahuatl, not English, and this time machine is a fake!" "Reah!" agrees Scooby. Dr. Bob is about to run, but Shaggy trips him. "I'm calling the police," says a woman in the crowd. Soon, the police arrive and take Dr. Bob away. "C'mon Scoob, let's have some Aztec chocolate ice cream!" says Shaggy. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! This is my favorite I did for the series. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Aztec Museum *Dr. Bob's Lab **Dr. Bob's Time Machine ***Aztec Times set *Ms. Naomi's House Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above. Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 4 - Japanese Fun *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 2